


More than Brothers

by WadeIsInsane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadeIsInsane/pseuds/WadeIsInsane
Summary: It's the morning right after the Assassin's Creed Festival, the boys are exhausted sleeping in the camp. Well, two of them are. Ignis is pondering over their situation when Gladiolus surprises him. That leaves Ignis and Gladiolus to entertain themselves before Noctis and Prompto awake. What will they do together?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	More than Brothers

It was early morning, reaching dawn when Ignis awoke. As usual Prompto and Noctis were left snoozing away, leaving him time to prepare breakfast for all. He didn’t see Gladiolus, however, which isn’t too surprising with how often he tries to keep in shape. Plus with the end of the Assassin’s Creed Festival, he had no doubt that he was enjoying the last fruits of said labor.

Ignis placed on his glasses before stepping out of the tent, debating about the meal the boys could start the day with. His fingers rested over his chin, as his thumb stroked over. Hm, stubble... He would have to shave fairly soon. He was distracted in his thoughts regarding letting it grow out or keeping it shaved when he felt a slap on the back, making his glasses slip. He pushed them back up.

“Hey Iggy, what’s for breakfast?” The gruff voice could only belong to Gladiolus. Ignis referred to him as Gladio just as he was referred to as Iggy. He could feel the extra heat, no doubt from his run.

“I was thinking of something light, we have a long road ahead of us after yesterday.” Remaining his composure as his shoulder and neck became enveloped by a sweaty arm followed by the heated breath in his ear.

“Light eh, how about some noodles?” Gladio loved his cup of noodles, day and night. Ignis ordinarily would’ve plucked that arm straight off but today was different. He didn’t mind the company in the morning for once.

“We just had that last night, it’s good to have a variety.” He replied, receiving a light shove in response.

“You’re no fun, Iggy.”

“Oh, we had plenty of fun at the Festival did we not?” Raising his eyebrows at him. Oh yes, he heard from Prompto on their discovery of him.

Gladio sighed, “You’re never gonna let that go are you?” Sure he was seen with plenty of girls talking. Just talking with them... At work. Shit, it never came out right when he had to explain things. “I was asking those girls for help.”

Mhm, “Help... Oh, please spare me the details.” Iggy turned away with his eyes set on the grill. He had a knack for sounding casual and remaining straight-faced, but anyone who knew Ignis would sense the force in his choice of words just then.

* * *

Prior to the Festival feelings began emerging for once with him. He was the cook. The driver. The Intellect. His only focus was on the future King Noctis’ comfort and survival along with the others. He had no time or interest in pursuing anyone especially romantically. Time though changed things. Days turned into weeks into months away from the kingdom surrounded by his three companions, it was only natural for them to grow closer than ever before. He settled more into his own role. It felt good caring for the others as well as Noctis, and even better when they became interested in him as well, especially Gladiolus.

Gladiolus. He was one man that Ignis was sure to butt heads with. They both were the oldest, though Gladio had him by a year and half a foot in statue and size... By appearance, he was completely alpha, which didn’t intimidate Ignis, but rather encouraged himself to speak more. His guard, however, couldn’t help lowering at each occasional compliment or words of endearment from him. “I could taste test that for ya.” Within time became something he looked forward to hearing. No matter how many times he repeatedly came up with a new recipe he always offered to taste it. Ignis briefly smiled at the memory.

* * *

Gladiolus, on the other hand, couldn’t help clenching his fists at the tone in his voice. He always felt the pressure to keep his own appearance. The strong one. The bodyguard. He had no time for settling down with his own feelings if anything his job involved keeping feelings at bay. With that in mind, he had to also help Noctis learn his own strengths as well especially in regard to the world’s events. He had little time to waste. Given Prompto and Noctis’ age, he always saw them as younger brothers to him. Ignis for some time to was something like a brother. Like a brother. That was the key. He didn’t know when exactly, but something eventually awoke in him that had him looking forward to talking with Ignis. Hanging with Ignis. Being there for him. Maybe it was how he always kept his composure in the hardest of times. Maybe it was how distant he seemed to the point of piquing his interest. What was keeping him so far yet so near with them? He could sit and think about it, but it wasn’t his style. Instincts were a part of him and he couldn’t help feeling the need to let his own feelings show. No matter how subtle, something to let Ignis know that he was there for anything.. without scaring him off. He walked over to Ignis, grabbing him by the shoulder to wheel him around to meet his face.

“Iggy,” His eyes were fierce with anger but he managed to keep his voice calm. “Remember that one night what I said to you?” Ignis’ smile had all but disappeared as soon as a hand was laid on him.

“What about it?” He remembered the night after the boys had gone to bed in that hotel room. Two beds per room with four guys. Noctis and Prompto took one room while Ignis and Gladiolus took the other next door. Despite there being two beds they ended up sharing one, among other things.

“You know damn well how I feel and nothing’s going to change that.”

“Heaven forbid a one night stand with others changes one’s feelings.” Ignis said, “It’s not like we were official or anything.” He hated each word he spoke as much as the truth probably was to him.

“Nothing.. happened. Other than what I did with you.” Gladio pressed.

“Careful with your hands Gladiolus, I’d hate to see how Noctis and Prompto would react to this.” That was it, he went there. Ignis’s eyes gave a cold stare as Gladiolus’s own eyes faltered.

“So we’re back to that then..”

“I can’t imagine we had ever really progressed from then.” Such words stung Gladiolus.

It took a solid ten seconds before Gladiolus removed his own hands before turning his own back to walk away. Ignis was disappointed then, he had expected a fight from him. Was that really it?

“Listen..” Gladiolus rubbed the back of his own hair before facing Ignis again, “Those girls at the festival were doing me a favor.” Ignis’ eyes looked blankly back at him “I was looking for you and planning to surprise you with a spot for us to eat at together. But by the time I heard from you, you had already gone to bed.“

“And I suppose charming a girl is your way on getting things your way?”

“And do you know any blokes in that town run by girls who know how to hookup a discounted meal between a couple?” Gladiolus quipped back.

“A couple.. well that’s rich,” Ignis said. “And I take it Prompto and Noctis were not in on this plan?”

“You really think those two knuckleheads would give us a moment of peace outside sleep? That Assassin’s Festival was the golden opportunity.”

Ignis couldn’t argue with that. It was certainly true, there were times he felt more like a father than a companion to them. “Can you blame me knowing your reputation?”

“That’s all talk.”

“With action to prove it at times.”

“Not every time.”

“So there was a time.”

“I take it you never had one?” Gladio asked and in an instant, he regretted it with the lack of response from Ignis. “Sorry.”

“I’m not.” Ignis really had no reason or any sort of peer pressure to bed others at the drop of a second. If anything, it was amusing. “At least it means I know what I want and when I want it.”

“Whatever Iggy. So does that mean you’re fixing breakfast now?”

“..You’re impossible.”

Gladiolus smiled as he looked down before walking back up to Ignis. “And you’re cute.”

Ignis for once was thankful for the lack of bright lighting that could showcase his reddening face. He removed his glasses in time for Gladiolus to lower himself closing the gap between them as their lips met.

“Hm. I suppose breakfast is going to have to wait.”

“The most important meal of the day..“ Gladio wasn’t going to stop this exception though, he smirked. “C’mon, I know a spot where the boys won’t see us.” Linking Iggy’s hands they headed over a distance by the trees where taller rocks were formed.

As soon as they were behind the rocks, Ignis took the lead this time, pushing Gladio against the rock. Gladio smirked, he liked the challenge of fighting another man but allowing himself to be conquered did things to his loins that not many knew how to do. His opened-jacket fell to the ground forgotten, as Iggy used his lips to cover up part of his chest in its place. Gladio rolled his eyes back into his head. This was hot and he wasn’t just talking about the weather. He was already sweating from the work out earlier but feeling the slight wetness over his nipple sent his heart racing another mile.

“Iggy,” Gladio groaned in pleasure from the soft nibble he was receiving. “Fuck..” His eyes started to roll back the further down the kisses traveled.

Iggy didn’t say a word, without his glasses, he couldn’t see too well, but he saw just enough to recognize the expressions Gladio made. It was just like being in the driver’s seat, except he was the one traveling. His heart racing willed him to take him right then and there, but he was patient. He did not know when this would happen again or if it would. Rather than worry about it, he placed with each kiss a sign of his affection and a nibble for his little frustrations, only to be relieved when his Gladio moaned. _His_ Gladio. He smiled up at the sound of it.

“You like that? Ignis asked, placing another kiss as he reached just along the happy trail.

“Fuck.. me... Iggy,”

“Mm, with pleasure.” Ignis pressed another kiss before placing a hand over to feel his hardness through the pants. “But first... I should taste test this.”

Gladiolus chuckled, it was so corny but he loved it. His chuckles were cut short when he felt his lips over his hardness. “Ahh….”

“Shh… “ Ignis placed another kiss. “Not another word.” He was in control now as his hands moved over to the zipper of the pants before lowering it. Almost immediately his growth fell out at its full length, but Ignis didn’t pay it any mind, instead, now removing the pants so he was left in the buck. He looked around, seeing no creature or anyone in sight. Imagining if someone had walked in on them brought a smirk to Ignis face, him plowing Gladio over the rock would likely make it to Prompto’s album of the night if he caught sight of this.

“Dammit Iggy, I can’t stand this!” Gladio growled. Here he was in the nude while Ignis had yet to remove anything more than his spectacles.

Ignis rose up slowly meeting his eyes, he loved those eyes of his. Beneath the hard alpha exterior, he had a glimpse of care and something else that he desperately wanted to meet. Instead, his lips met his.

Ignis sighed before pressing his lips against Gladio’s again. How could a man appearing so hard and tough instead feel so soft and gentle? “Mm…” His one hand traveled to stroke Gladio’s hardness as Gladio pulled him close. It was a cliché to say that he tasted sweet, that would be a lie. He tasted better than sweet, he tasted exciting and assuring with the force of their tongues joining together in between each of their breaths. It was mutual that they could spend hours kissing each other if given the chance.

Their kissing paused momentarily for Ignis to unbutton his shirt, followed by his pants and shoes, leaving them both in the buck.

“Oh.. Gladio..” It was Ignis turn to groan and moan as he felt hot kisses travel from his now rose-red lips down to his chest, to his navel, eventually to his hardness.

“Damn Iggy, you got quite the size,” Gladio said as he fully squatted down taking a grip of his hardness giving it a slow stroke before moving the kisses to the tip of it. Ignis didn’t know which was hotter, the feel of his lips over his manhood or the sight of his muscular bottom each time he took a mouthful of it.

“You say that… like it’s your first time,” Iggy replied as he fought a loud groan from escaping. It definitely wasn’t the first time he appeared in the buff around Gladio. Though they didn’t go any further than passionate kisses and rubbing out their first time. This time, however…

“It some ways it is,” Gladio replied after removing himself with a soft pop. “Come here.” Getting up, he moved his hands down to Ignis bare ass to cup and squeeze, pulling him in for another kiss. Ignis more than happily returned the favor, only giving Gladio a little more as one of his fingers moved in between the cheeks.

“Ahh…” Gladio gasped against his lips before chuckling, “You little sneak..”

“And what are you planning to do about it? Hm?”

“Just you wait, I’m going to return the favor and more.”

“Not in your lifetime at this rate.” Ignis smiled. Gladio leaned in for another kiss no signs of objecting where this was headed... Other than a distant set of footprints from the crunch down of leaves.

It took a moment before Gladio removed his lips again, “Huh?”

Ignus brows furrowed as if disappointed, “What’s the matter?”

“Shh, do you hear that?” Gladio asked.

The average person would normally question audibly on what did they mean. But Ignis having been traveled with the others in battle long enough knew when to keep his senses. “That’s too loud to be another person,” He decided.

“Shit, we better go,” Gladio bent down first to pick up and return Ignis’ spectacles before getting his own. Ignis didn’t have any time to thank him when a loud roar sounded in the distance.

“Run!” Ignis only able to get his pants and glasses on ran with Gladio who was pantsless off through the forest. “Right behind you!” Gladio replied. This was the worst time to be without their weapons as the heavy footsteps grew more audible.

“There’s the ocean!” Ignis pointed out before he felt Gladio’s hand against his back pushing him further ahead.

* * *

The two ended up sprawled on the sand breathing heavily in laughter. Their chase through the forest ended up being Mandrakes who all but turned away after the distance.

“I can’t believe you couldn’t get your pants on, imagine if Prompto was around,” Ignis laughed.

“And I could’ve left your glasses back there if I had my pants on,” Gladio said.

“But you didn’t”

“I should have,” Gladio said, which left a bewildered look on Ignis face. “You have beautiful eyes, Iggy,”

Ignis blinked. Beautiful was something Gladio never said, and the fact that he felt that way.

“Gladio..”

“Forget it, Iggy, let’s just wash up, I don’t need any more sand up my ass,”

Ignis sat up, watching as Gladiolus dropped his top before walking into the body of water to rinse himself in. The sun was shining out now. As Gladiolus bent over, Ignis could make out the tiny starfish darkened shape in between his glutes as the water glistened over his tanned complexion from all those days outdoors. Gladio never missed a day of his workouts and it showed. Reluctantly, he removed his glasses as if he had just got a brush of the beach’s sand in them he had to wipe.

“You coming, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis looked down at himself, his body wasn’t chiseled like Gladio. Bodybuilding wasn’t in his line of training. If anything, he had cardio down with the amount of running they did on the daily outside the car trips. He was no means without muscle but at the same time not built. It made him question what beauty did Gladio see in him. But at the same time, he wasn’t going to let his own doubts stop him as he removed his pants and walked over to the ocean.

* * *

“Ooh, Iggy.” Gladio groaned in between his heavy breathing. He hadn’t experienced anything like this before, especially with another man. Man.. Having his own thoughts about Ignis intensified the feeling as he lowered his ass up and down taking in the manhood. The pressure hitting the inside of him grew even more with each drop he did. It took all of him to keep himself from leaning all the way back.

“Fuck…”

“God, I want to scream Iggy, but Noctis and Prompto-” Gladio gritted.

“Then scream,” Ignis said, laying a soft kiss onto Gladio’s neck.

“That’s the hottest fucking thing I ever heard you say,” Gladio chuckled in between his grunts. “Ahh..”

It didn’t take long for their rinsing off in the ocean to turn into more passionate kissing and then into… more than that. “I want you, to scream _my_ name,” Ignis said, his hand stroking Gladio’s manhood with each movement.

“I should call _you_ the Prince of Pain,”

“Hush,” Ignis chuckled. “You’ll have your turn soon,”

Gladio gritted his teeth as the heat traveled up his body, “Fuck, Iggy, I don’t know how you do this to me.”

“Mm..” Those words were getting harder to say as the heat around his loins were reaching the point of no return. “I’m going to cum up with a new recipe,”

“Ahh, fuck, I can taste test that for you.. ah,” Gladio couldn’t take it anymore as he leaned his head back, “IGGY!” He yelled.

“GLADIO!” Iggy matched his volume, warm liquid of Gladio spilled onto his hands. Shortly after his own seed of liquid filled into Gladio. They sighed as Gladio fell most of his body weight into Ignis.

It had to have been minutes of lying there before either made the move.

“My ass is killing me, ugh..” Gladio finally said. Earning more chuckles from Ignis.

“I’m sorry Gladio, do you need me to kiss it better?” Ignis smirked.

“Hah, tempting, but not right now,” He just wanted to relax for now, with his body lying partially over Ignis as they stared up at the sky in the buff.

“Hey Iggy, you think the boys are up?” Gladio asked.

“I can’t imagine otherwise,” Ignis replied, “The sun is up now, though your voice probably sealed the deal.”

“Shut it, you yelled too,” Gladio smirked.

“And I don’t regret it,” Ignis replied. Gladio leaned over to kiss him, “Mm,”

“So... where does that leave us?” Gladio asked.

“Well, I say we ought to-“

Their words were cut short with the familiar sound of what could be a camera shutter taking a picture.


End file.
